Jealousy
by Shinju Nara
Summary: Ayami was just hanging out with her friends until one of them stormed up to her and has accused her of playing a prank on him. She denied it but he didn't believe her. After throwing her over his shoulder, her hitting his head multiple times and him flipping her skirt; Hikaru was not please when he went to pick Ayami up from school. "What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?"


**To those who know me and read my stories; I apologize deeply for not updating. I'm rewriting 'When They Met Them, Everything Turned Upside Down' because my friend helped me realize that there wasn't any plot to it and I'm also rewriting 'Konoha High: Not Your Average High School' because I realized after reading through it, it's not mainly ShikaTema anymore and is starting to lean towards Kiba and Shinju T.T**

**So I'm really sorry but I don't think I'm going to update anytime soon but hopefully I can update somewhere this year. ^^"**

**And to those who just stumble across this story and have never read any of my stories; HELLO~ :DDD**

**Okay so I just felt that I should do something on FanFiction since I think I've been on Tumblr too much lately posting K-Pop scenarios so here's one of my scenarios only in Ouran version ^^ It's my most liked scenario so I hope you guys will like it too. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

* * *

"Oi oi oi, let go of me!" Ayami screamed, trying to escape from one of her friends' hold. This only led to her friend tightening his arms around her waist. "No way! Not until you admit that it was all your idea!"

"I had nothing to do with that prank Masashi!" She shouted, hitting his arms in hopes that he would let her go.

Like that will ever happen.

"Admit it!"

"It wasn't me!"

"You asked for it!" she screamed when he threw her over his shoulder. "Screw you Masashi! Put me down this instant you ass!"

"Be quiet Ayami-chan. You're attracting attention." Her other friend, Denji said, glancing around the area. Half of the students that were outside had their eyes all on Ayami and her group of guy friends. The brunette ignored him and started hitting the boy's back with her fists. "Kawano Masashi, you put me down this instant or I swear, you're going to get it!"

"Masashi, put her down. She's telling the truth, she had nothing to do with it." Itsuki said, putting a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. Masashi gave him a look of disbelief.

"Like I'll believe that. Who else would have thought of changing my ringtone, redecorating my locker and filling my backpack with rocks?" He asked, glaring at his three friends, excluding Ayami.

"There's nothing wrong with Nyan Cat." She said, hitting her friend upside the head. He hissed and pinched her side, making her yelp. The brunette glared at the back of his head and muttered, "I hate you…"

"I can't stand a single second of it and you know it." He hissed at her, "And you're the only one who knows my locker combination."

"And I thought we were all friends." Yuichi sighed, shifting his backpack strap to his other shoulder. "You should put Ayami-chan down Masashi. If you have forgotten, she's wearing a skirt." he pointed out and the said boy scoffed.

"She's wearing shorts underneath." He said, flipping her skirt a little to prove it. Ayami blushed a bright red before hitting Masashi's head as hard as she can. "You fudging pervert."

Now she hates her school uniform more than ever.

**"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend!?"**

Ayami's eyes widen at the familiar voice and she craned your neck, hoping that it's not who she think it is. The brunette cringed when she saw a very _very_ angry Hikaru making his way towards her and her friends; glaring intensely at Masashi. _"Okay, this is not good."_

"Put me down, put me down, put me down." She said, panic lacing her words. An angry Hikaru is not someone you should mess with unless you have a death wish. Masashi quickly but gently put Ayami back down and once her feet touched the ground, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist before she was pulled into her boyfriend's chest.

"What's going on?" he asked, his question directed to Ayami while he was glaring at all of her guys friends, especially Masashi. She saw how her friends backed away slightly, scared of her tall boyfriend. She was scared too, aside from the fact that she was only up to his neck; Hikaru can be quite aggressive when he's angry.

"We were just-"

"Was I asking you?" He snapped, causing the shortest one, Yuichi to winced and took a small step back.

Ayami placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him, "Hikaru, it's nothing. We-" She stopped when he looked down and she felt a shiver ran down her spine under his intense glare.

"Nothing? _Nothing!?_ You were surrounded by guys, being carried like a sack of potatoes and that asshole had the guts to flip your skirt! How is that nothing?" He shouted and she cringed at his loud voice.

"I was just proving that she was wearing shorts under it." Masashi mumbled but it didn't go past the red head's ears. He straightly glared at him, "Does that give you the damn reason to flip her skirt?"

"Hikaru…" he tightened his hold around Ayami's waist, bringing her closer to his body than it already was. Hikaru let out an irritated sigh; he glared at her friends one last time before walking away, dragging Ayami along. She turned to look over her shoulder and waved to her friends. "Gomen." She mouthed to them and they just nodded, waving back.

-x-x-x-

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Hikaru shouted, slamming the door of Music Room 3 close behind him. Hunny and Mori's heads lifted at the sound of a door slam and the elder twin's raised voice, Kyouya stopped typing on his laptop, Tamaki stopped ranting to Kyouya -who didn't even bother to listen- while Kaoru looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Welcome back?" the younger twin said, unsure of what's going on. They all had questioning looks on their faces and Ayami glanced around.

Great, she had to suffer having their attention on her after having so many others. Just great.

Hikaru seems to sense her discomfort so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the changing room. No one questioned what was going on because they know for a fact that it's not a good idea to be in the elder twin's way when he's in a foul mood.

Just then the door to the room open and Haruhi walked in. "Oh hey Hikaru, you're back. Long time no see Ayami-chan." She greeted and before Ayami could even greet back, her boyfriend pulled her into the changing room and shut the door with a loud bang.

"What's up with Hikaru?" Haruhi asked and the hosts shrugged.

"Something must have happened when he picked Ayami up from school." Kyouya said before going back to his laptop.

"I hope everything is fine..."The little blonde senior said, looking down at the floor. "Hika-chan looks really mad."

"Well we can't mess with Hikaru's love life. He'll figure something out." Tamaki sighed, staring at the place where the couple stood before they disappeared behind the door.

-x-x-x-

"Answer me, now!" he said, letting go of her wrist and crossing his arms over his chest. Ayami rubbed her wrist and look down, the floor seems to be really interesting right now.

"Ayami!"

"I was just hanging out with them…"She mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.

Hikaru's intense gaze soften and his anger melted down when he saw how scared his girlfriend was. He sigh loudly before he gently took her wrist and looked at it, making sure he didn't leave a bruise.

"How is that just '_hanging out_'?" He muttered, lightly kissing her wrist.

"Itsuki wanted to play a prank on Masashi so he asked me for his locker combination, saying that he needed to borrow something. I didn't know he was going to prank him until Masashi came up to me after school…"

"Why were you over his shoulder?"

"Masashi threw me over his shoulder because he thought I was lying."

"And flipping your skirt?" Ayami felt her face heated up slightly at the memory, "He already told you why."

Hikaru let go of her wrist and held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. His other hand cupped her cheek and he leaned down, resting his forehead on hers. After a while, she hesitantly looked up and met his eyes.

The brunette closed them immediately as she felt tears starting to gather. Ayami always hated it when Hikaru gets mad, especially when she's the reason of it. "P-Please don't be mad." She pleaded, her voice cracking a little. He pulled her into a tight embrace and smoothed down her dark wavy hair.

"I'm not mad. I…I was just jealous. I wanted to pick you up from school and bring you out somewhere since you told me you have no clubs today and I know you said that you would come over after school but I really missed you and wanted to see you so I went to your school. Then I saw you with your…_Friends_." She silently chuckled when she heard how bitter he sounded when he said 'friends'. "And then that bastard just had to flip your skirt to prove something totally stupid…I should have beaten him to a pulp."

Ayami pulled away and swatted at his chest, "Hikaru!" he laughed before pulling her into his chest again.

"I don't like to see you hanging out with _only _guys. I hate it." He mumbled, burying his face into her hair. "I get uncomfortable just seeing you with one guy and there were four!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They're my closest guy friends Hikaru. They're fun to be around with." She said, burying her face into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent.

"I'm afraid that they'll take you away from me…"

"No one can take me away from you Hikaru."

"But we're not in the same school and sometimes I'm too busy to see you so we rarely see each other while you see them practically everyday." Ayami hummed in response as he played with the strands of her hair. "Yes that may be true but _you're_ my boyfriend, not them. Even though we rarely see each other, you always text or call me whenever you can, you always try your best to make time to see me."

"Why do I feel like a bad boyfriend then?" he mumbled and she hugged him tighter.

"Don't say that. You're an amazing boyfriend. You're funny, adorable, smart, sweet, fun to be around with, the list is endless." Hikaru smiled before pulling away, one of his hands cupping his girlfriend's cheek while the other was on the small of her back.

He leaned down, his face nearing hers. "Hmm, am I a good kisser?" he asked, a smirk tugging on his lips now. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodded before pecking him on the lips. "The best."

"Good to know." He said before he leaned in and kissed her softly and gently as he pulled her body closer to his. Ayami's arms tightened around his neck, trying to pull him closer even though there was barely any gap left while he angled his head a little; deepening the kiss.

After a while, the two of them pulled away as their lungs cried for air. He kissed her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head, letting out a content sigh.

"I love you Aya." She couldn't help but smile and bury her face into his chest again. "I love you too."

Their little moment was ruined when both of them heard someone knocking loudly on the door. "Hikaru, what are you doing to Ayami in there? It's been ten minutes, what exactly are you doing? You better not violate my daughter in any way!"

"Tono, what happened to 'we can't mess with Hikaru's love life'?

"But they've been in there for so long and who knows what's going on in Hikaru's mind!"

The redhead laughed and pulled away, intertwining their fingers together, "Let's go Aya before tono throws a bigger fit." He said, pecking her cheek. She giggled and nodded; glad to have her sweet, adorable, cheerful boyfriend back.

* * *

**Ah and that's it! Took me a while to go through the whole thing to make sure I edit the parts that needed to be edit. I even added a few things since I think it was necessary. :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. I had fun typing this out and couldn't help but fangirl over jealous Hikaru x)**

**I'll try my best to update soon so until then, I hope you guys continue to support me. ^^**

**Reviews are much appreciated so please review~**


End file.
